Diary
by xx Mrs. Riddle xx
Summary: Ginny's been disapearing a lot lately, and her boyfriend is starting to wonder what's going on. He reads her diary, and finds out some things. My first song-fic. Tino Coury 'Diary'. Enjoy


**This is my very first songfic. It's also probably gona mention some mature stuff.**

**No, idea. So here it goes. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me: J. K. Rowling? Will you sign these papers please?**

**J.K.: sure.**

**Me: (oh goody. I"m finally gona get harry potter. mwahahaha!)**

**J.K.: WAIT A MNINUTE! I'm going to get you!**

**Me: hahahaha Oh well, I almost got em...**

* * *

_I read your diary, And it said, That you weren't in love with me (in love with me), And you're leavin', And I wished that I didn't see (I didn't see), That you fell in love with him (him, him), I-I read your diary (Tino, d-d-d-diary)_

Harry Potter sat in the common room wondering where his girlfriend was. She was supposed to meet him here, but she was no where to be seen. This had been happening a lot lately. She would be late all the time, and have the weirdest excuses. He was beginning to really wonder what was going on. He decided to walk up to her room to see if she was up there. He got up there, opened the door and once again. No Ginerva. But their on her little side table lay a book, with a little key beside it.

_I saw a book with lock and key right next to your name, I-I-I couldn't help myself 'cause things ain't just been the same (Uh-Oh), Can you please tell me, 'cause this so insane, My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (readin')_

I can't resist, things haven't been right all month with her, and I have to know what's wrong. I open it, and one hour later, my heart is torn and bleedin'. I have paper cuts on my fingers from ripping the pages. My heart is bleedin'. I can barely believe the things she wrote. How could she? This is insane.

_Page 1  
Says that your fallin' in and outta love_  
Page one, she said that she was fallen out of love. That she was finding it in the strangest places. She had run into, I let out a snarl at the name on the paper, Malfoy. Malfoy of all people had been nice to her after that fight two months ago. At first it had been nothing, just an innocent friendship that had formed between them. He had comforted her, and encouraged her to make things right with me. She had. We had made up and where together again. But then three weeks later, the attraction had begun. She had tried to ignore it, had put it aside as regular hormones. But then they had kissed at the end of the month. And that had started their affair. It was forbidden, and yet she couldn't stop. Neither could he.

_Page 2  
Says all the things I do just ain't enough_

Page two, says that all the little thins I do, just don't seem to be enough. But then when she sees him, a single glance makes her body burn. The guilt is eating her up, but she still can't stop. She meets him later, and her body seems to float on air. She's so confused, but she can't seem to quite. She says she's fallen in love with him, and out of love with me.

_Page 3  
No I couldn't see  
Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me_

Page three, says she doesn't know what to say to me. She wants to break it off with me, but she doesn't know how to explain it to me. She doesn't know what to say, and she doesn't want to hurt me, but she can't hurt Malfoy either. I let out another growl. She doesn't know what to say! Why doesn't she just say that she can't do it anymore? I keep reading even though I've had more than enough pain.

_But I read your diary, And it said, that you weren't in love with me (in love with me), And you're leavin', And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see), That you fell in love with him (him, him)_  
I wish that I hadn't read her diary. It's only brought me pain. And know all those little excuses make so much sense. She was always out with Malfoy. My heart gives another painful shudder. I wish I didn't know all of this. I wish I didn't know that she loved Malfoy.

_I turned the page and see a picture of you and him, Noo noo noo, That was the night you told me you where out with your friends, And now I know that my kiss was just a second_

I turn the page, and see a picture of them. He's hugging her from behind, and even though it pains me to admit it. They look good together. And he seems Malfoy might actually have a heart. I look at the handwriting on the edge. 'Taken by Blaise in the Slytherin common room 12/24' The whole Slytherin house knows! They've known and been mocking me behind my back probably. And that was the day she told me she was going to take a walk outside, 'cause she needed air. She was celebrating Christmas with the Slytherins. And then she had the nerve to come back and kiss me after she was doing that.

_Page 4  
Says your addicted to sexting him every night_

I go to the next page and almost throw up. Page four says she's addicted to sex with him. She goes on into detail, but I skip over the details. I have no desire to read about what she's been doing with him. Absolutely none. How could she. She's barely had a good snogging session with me this past month, and she's been going out and shagging him every frickin' day! I let out another snarl and rip the page out.

_Page 5  
Has all the reason you know that this isn't right  
_Page five has a list of reasons, why she should quite. Why this isn't right. But then at the bottom she writes her excuse again. She doesn't know what to say. So she says nothing, and hopes for the right chance to tell me. But there's never the right chance. Never has been, never will be.

_Page 6  
I can't handle this, I feel just like JT wanna cry me a river_

Page six, I fell like I can't handle much more. I feel the stinging behind my eyelids and want to cry. It's horrible. I don't know what to do. But I do know that we're over. She can go and shag him all she wants know, and I hope she's plagued by guilt for the rest of her life. But as soon as I think I know I don't mean it. I still love her. Even know.

_Lets make a list, Broken promises, How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss, You always talked about all them other chicks, And now it's obvious that we know who the real b*tch is_

Just then Ginny walks in the room.

"Hey, Harry! What..." she trails off as I glare at her. And then gasps as she sees the book hanging limply from my hands.

"Is it true?" I know it is, but I have to hear her say it. I have to. She lets out a strangled sob.

"Yes, yes it's true. I'm so sorry! But..." I interrupt her with a shout.

"But what? You didn't know how to say it! How about 'I don't want to be together anymore'! Instead you go around cheating behind my back, with my enemy. And still have the nerve to kiss me, and say you love me after everything you did! What about all the promises you made me. How many of them have you broken? huh? Do you even remember any of them?" I'm screaming at her know, as she cries. I take a deep breath. "Well, at least know I know. So go off and shag your precious Malfoy. Go ahead. We're over Ginny, forever. Have fun explaining to everyone how it happened." and with that I walk out of the room dropping the diary at her feet. Yes, in the end I could tell everyone what really happened, Ron, Hermione, everyone. But I won't, 'cause in the end, I'll still love her. But I'll never take her back.

_I read your diary, And it said, That you weren't in love with me (in love with me), And you're leavin', And you wished that I didn't see (I didn't see), That you fell in love with him (him, him)_

* * *

**And there it is, my very first song-fic. What did ya'll think? Was it any good? I hope so. It was really hard to wright at the end. But I think I did pretty good. So please go and review and tell how it was, and what you think. Love ya'll.**


End file.
